Deep Hole
|Area=Gatama Atoll |GR=- |topdepth=0ft (0m) |maxdepth=100ft (~30m) |fish=4 |magnificationspots=4 |coral=2 |largecreatures=2 |salvagelocations=4 |cutscenea= }}Deep Hole is a location in , found adjacent to Gatama Atoll. It is notable for its large, titular hole in the sea-floor found within, and its array of sealife, including large creatures such as a Tiger Shark that appears at night (making this the first playable map in the game to contain a resident dangerous creature), and even a Pygmy Sperm Whale. At night, you can find the golden Ocean Sunfish, Apollo. In-Game Plot Significance Deep Hole is the second area visited by the player. They travel here early in the morning with Jean-Eric, after Jean-Eric discovers that Oceana had left without supervision to find one of her lapis lazuli pendants, given to her by her father, that she had dropped in Deep Hole a while ago. The player and Jean-Eric arrive to find her under attack by a Tiger Shark, which is calmed by the player using the Pulsar, and everybody returns to Nineball Island, with Oceana having successfully found her pendant. Dive Description "A massive cavity in the ocean floor that strikes fear and wonder into the hearts of all who see it. A great place to see rays and groupers." Notebook Description "Located south of Gatama Atoll, this is the largest crater in the Pelago seas. Viewed from above, the area is instantly recognizable as a circle of deep dark blue within the lighter blue of the surrounding waves. A thick forest of kelp conceals the area, and its complex terrain makes it a site best left to seasoned divers. However, those brave enough to make the journey to this little-known spot are rewarded with sights of ethereal beauty that few will ever witness." Landmarks Deep Hole Entrance Though this area is not in the Deep Hole map itself, and is instead in Gatama Atoll, this area is (rather obviously) a passageway between two sandbanks that the player goes through to reach Deep Hole itself. Rocks scatter the seafloor and house corals and small fish that live among them, and a pair of Humphead Wrasses patrol the area. Kelp Tunnel Kelp Tunnel is named, rather obviously, for the forest of kelp growing there, housing many small fish, and, hidden among the plants, like Leafy Seadragons. The 'Tunnel' part of the name comes from the hallway-like configuration, with rock walls on either side closing you in as you swim through it to Deep Hole. At night Bigfin Reef Squid are found swimming here. You can also see several Blue Tang and Sailfin Tang. Coliseum The Coliseum is the large, sandy area that encircles the Mouth of Truth. It is home to large groups of Japanese Eagle Rays and several smaller fish, as well as zoom-mode spots that house fish like Orange and Black Sea Slugs and Stocky Anthiases. Mouth of Truth This area is the title applied to the opening the leads to the one-hundred-foot drop of Deep Hole, as well as the first level of the inner chasm itself. Here, the entrance to the Giant's Grotto and the Serpent's Lair can be found, as well as the entrance to Deep Dome, the deepest level of Deep Hole. The area is inhabited by a pod of Pacific White-Sided Dolphins that swim about above it, a school of Whitemargin Unicornfish, an Ocean Sunfish who only shows up from the player's second visit onward, and the aggressive Tiger Shark from the main plot who patrols the place at night. In addition, the legendary golden sunfish, Apollo, appears here exclusively at night, replacing the normal Sunfish that lives here during the day. Giant's Grotto One of the smaller caves inside the Deep Hole. This one contains a Giant Grouper, though smaller than the one in the Mouth Of Truth. Serpent's Lair Another small cave at the bottom of Deep Hole. The only animal that can be found in it is the Ribbon Moray; this is also the location of the one-time salvage item Trident Ring. Deep Dome Deep Dome is the deepest part of Deep Hole. Within it, you will find, most notably, a movable pile of rocky rubble that leads to the Hidden Cavern. Along with this, a multitude of Pineconefish and a few Singular Bannerfish (under zoom-mode spots) can be found as well. Hidden Cavern The Hidden Cavern is a small chamber in Deep Dome at the bottom of Deep Hole. It is blocked off by a boulder, and contains a Pygmy Sperm Whale trapped inside. This rock can be moved with the help of a dolphin partner, and the whale can be seen swimming around Deep Dome from then on. Aside from that, the cave is rather unremarkable and only contains a single zoom-mode spot. Notes * The in-game description for Deep Hole is written on the page seen whenever entering a new location (see image right). Also mentioned on this page are the scientific names for Razorfish, Leatherback Turtles, Speckled Butterflyfish, King Angelfish, Purple Queens, Ribbon Morays, and Flame Angelfish. * Near the bottom of Deep Hole, one can see ammonite fossils on a wall. This suggests that the hole was formed many millions of years ago, and has remained mostly unchanged since. * Deep Hole is tied with the Iceberg Cavern, having the lowest number of legendary creatures in the game, with the only one here being Apollo. Gallery Deep Hole 2.png|As viewed from below. Sunfish.jpg Deep Dome Ammonites.png|Ammonite fossils inside of the Dome. Leafy Seadragon.JPG giant grouper 2.jpg Pygmy Sperm Whale - Deep Hole (2).JPG Pygmyspermwhale.jpg pygmy sperm whale 1.jpg Apollo.jpg Tigershark2.jpg Japanese_Eagle_Ray.jpg blue tang 1.jpg japanese eagle rays.jpg Exit to Gatama Atoll.png|The exit from Deep Hole back out into Gatama Atoll. Category:Gatama Atoll Category:Deep Hole Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World